Just Say You Love Me
by darkjewel79
Summary: Shippou and Koga are both after the daughter of the Southern Lord. Which will she choose? Off shoot of my Western Lands trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back! As promised, I present the Koga/Shippou/Yuriko story. This is an offshoot of my Western Lands trilogy, and since it does not feature Kags or Sesshy, it's getting its very own location. This takes place right at the end of Fire and Ice. This story is completely optional, for anyone that doesn't like this little triangle. You don't need to read this to understand Guardian (once I start posting it). Despite how this may look, I have absolutely no idea what the pairing is actually going to be, so if anyone has an opinion, express it now. I've got 40 pages written so far, so it's not going to be the one shot I originally had planned. I'm just having too much fun with this.

I do not own Inuyasha, I just borrow some of the characters for my own twisted purposes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Has anyone seen any of my clothing?"

Merkamou, Lord of the South, stood in the middle of his courtyard still dressed for sleep. There were crates and bags everywhere, and somewhere in the mess was his wardrobe. "I am fairly certain that I said to leave my clothing alone." 

"Gomen nasai, Merkamou-sama. It seems that some servants were over zealous." Two maids bowed, trying not to stare at their lord. "We are trying to find them, my lord."

"If I would have known what a complete fiasco it would be to move to the Far Shores, I would have sweetly told Kagome-sama to go to hell." The hawk glared at some of the court ladies that were staring at him. "And how, exactly, am I supposed to get anything done like this?"

The two maids decided that it was a rhetorical question and retreated.

Chaos reigned in the Southern Palace. The family had lived at this location for centuries and had only occasionally visited the other properties. Merkamou was abandoning his home and moving to a place where the ningens were not looking for him.

Giving up on finding any clothes in the courtyard, and tiring of the stares he was receiving, Merkamou retreated to the palace proper. It felt so odd, to pack up his family's entire history and move it. There were memories that he simply did not want to lose.

'I can still hear her laughter, echoing down the corridors.' The Southern Lord indulged himself in a moment of longing. 'When I wake up, I see the sun rise we used to share.'

A muffled giggle from a passing maid brought Merkamou back to reality. "Enough. I am not on display. I will find something to wear, one way or another."

Going back outside, Merkamou threw his head back and let out a call that was very similar to the one he used in his hawk form. After a few seconds there was a response, coupled with two roars. A shadow crossed in front of the sun, and a streak of black, red, and gold dropped from the sky. The hawk easily caught his daughter, sharing her grin. "You will never tire of that, will you?"

"Of course not, Papa, and you will always catch me." Yuriko glanced down at her father's bare chest. "Did you forget to do something this morning?"

Merkamou dropped his daughter in the dust. "I have had more then enough abuse for one morning. My clothing has been packed, and they cannot find it."

"All of it?" Yuriko sat up, her grin growing. "Your entire wardrobe is in boxes? That explains why the courtyard is so full."

"I am tired of the ladies staring at me as though I am the next course. You will help me find something to wear."

"And I, being a dutiful daughter, will also defend you from the hordes of ravenous ladies."

Rolling his eyes, Merkamou turned and stomped into the palace. Yuriko had to scurry to catch up. The only lady bold enough to stare was chased off when Yuriko's hand went to her sword.

"I see what you mean, Papa." Yuriko took the lead as they moved through the corridors, finally stopping at a door. "I know he is not up yet. Oy! Shippou!"

"It's too early." The muffled voice managed to carry more then it's fair share of annoyance.

"Shippou-kun, it is an emergency! We must save papa from the ravenous ladies!"

"Huh?"

Merkamou crossed his arms. "I do not think you need to yell that, Yuriko-chan."

"It is your duty as a Southern lord to lend your Lord clothing in his time of need." Yuriko let her voice raise just a hair more to make sure it echoed down the corridor.

"What the hell . . . " Shippou stumbled to his door and slid it open. He pushed his rumpled hair out of his eyes and gave Yuriko a confused but still charming smile. "What are you talking about, Yuriko-chan?"

The kitsune slowly looked over to his Lord. "What happened to your clothes, Merkamou-sama?"

"They are in a box somewhere."

"Oh."

It was a struggle for Yuriko to keep a straight face. "Shippou-kun, please, can Papa borrow something to wear until they find his clothes?"

Shrugging, Shippou disappeared back into his room. "Sure, but they're going to be a bit short. He's a hand taller then me."

"Arigato, Shippou-san." Merkamou followed after the kitsune. "I had forgotten what sorts of fascinating things your hair does in the morning."

"Aren't you supposed to be nice to me when I'm lending you stuff?"

Yuriko stayed in the corridor, giggling. Hopefully they would find her father's clothing soon. He was rather particular about these things. When Merkamou reemerged, Yuriko had to look twice. "I was not aware you even knew the color blue existed. I rather like it."

"They had best find my clothing." He looked back over his shoulder. "Again, arigato, Shippou-san."

"No problem, Merkamou-sama. I'm going back to bed. See you later, Yuriko-chan." Shippou waved before sliding his door shut.

"That kitsune must be part bat. He would rather sleep all day and stay up all night." Yuriko fell into step with her father, heading towards breakfast. "Aside from the obvious, what else are you doing today?"

"I must remember to send a note to Sesshomaru-sama today so that he knows where we have gone. I do not need Kagome-sama charging in to save us for no reason."

"I will remind you."

"Arigato, aijou (1)."

"And, after we eat, we need to deal with the first group that is leaving. If you expect us to be moving in two weeks, they need to leave tomorrow."

"Fine, fine."

"Oh, we also must . . . "

"Not until after my tea."

"Hai, Papa."

Yuriko waited patiently until after her father had several cups of tea before restarting her list of activities. "We need to discuss the nobles."

"As far as I am concerned, most of the nobles can go to their homes, or to hell, and stay there." Merkamou glared over his cup. "I hate trying to organize them."

"They will be easier to manage if you can watch them."

"This will be a brutal day." Merkamou spotted a messenger in the doorway and waved him in. The note had the seal of the Northern lands.

Yuriko focused on her breakfast while her father read his message.

_Merkamou-sama,_

_I agree to your terms. I will dispatch the documents to you in exchange for the silk that you are offering._

_Since these are of a delicate nature, I am not entrusting them to a messenger. Koga-san is usually quite willing to visit your lands for me. I am expecting his return in a few days, at which point I will send him to you._

_A word of advice. In a recent conversation, Koga-san spoke of your daughter, Yuriko-san. It would seem that he has developed an attachment to her over the years. As he is a wolf, and rather impulsive even for one of his tribe, he is prone to rash actions._

_Regards,_

_Mayu_

'The hell?' Merkamou reread his note, but it did not make Mayu's final comment any clearer. 'Rash actions? What did he say to her?'

"Is something wrong, Papa?" Yuriko noticed the puzzled look on her father's face.

"You have a friend coming."

"Kouga-san? I have not seen him since last winter. I had hoped that Mayu-sama might send him."

Merkamou did not miss the way Yuriko's eyes lit up. The hawk set the message down and focused completely on his daughter. "And what do you think of him?"

"Think of him? What do you mean, Papa?"

"Yuriko . . . "

"He is nice, and fun. He has been my friend for years now. What else is there to know?"

"That is the question, is it not?" Merkamou's voice trailed off and his eyes went to the window. 'I may not have done her a service by keeping males so far from her. She has no idea. Where is Akane when I need her?'

"Papa?"

The hawk shook his head, pushing his thoughts away until he would have a chance to deal with them. "And now that I have dealt with this, you can return to listing off all of the things that need my immediate and personal attention."

----

"Akane, we have a problem."

"Nonsense, brother. Your clothing is back in your room."

"Not that." Merkamou snagged his sister's arm and steered her away from her protesting mate. "Yuriko."

"Yuriko has been too busy to get into trouble."

"Evidently not. Do you remember the wolf Koga?"

"Hai." Akane tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"He has feelings for Yuriko."

"It was bound to happen one day, Merkamou. You cannot keep her isolated from every male in existence, and she is quite lovely."

"I asked Yuriko what she thought of him, and she was rather confused."

"Not surprising." The older sibling stopped under a tree, studying her brother.

"I do not need a lecture, Akane. Mayu wrote to me. Koga is coming with a package, and she is concerned that he may do something rash."

"Is the wolf prince planning to kidnap the Southern Lord's only daughter? My goodness, what a pair he must have."

Merkamou stared for a second while he processed what had been said. "Akane!"

"Well, it is true."

"I do not care what kind of a pair he has, he is not going to kidnap Yuriko."

"Probably not. He is a wolf, so it is more likely that he will barge in during a meeting and announce that Yuriko is now his woman and they are going north to live in a cave."

"That is not a pretty picture."

"No. Especially not the part where you rip his arms and legs off."

The hawk dropped down to sit with his back to the tree. "Is this why Mayu warned me? So that I would not kill him if he did something stupid?"

"Most likely."

"But she still sent him. I suddenly question her motives."

"This is most likely a clumsy attempt at playing matchmaker. She seemed to favor this prince."

"She could have advised him to work with her, instead of tossing him at us."

"And you would consider his offer?"

Merkamou hesitated. "I am not sure."

Akane examined her perfect claws. "He did seem rather . . . barbaric."

"Akane, you are a snob."

"Hai."

"Do I have a real reason to deny him? He is very loyal to his lord, and showed considerable skill at the exterminator's village battle. He may be barbaric, but he is still a prince. Yuriko has never wanted to be the heir, and is much happier with her nephew in that position. If she is in the North, there is less chance of a rebellion centered around her."

"You almost sound as though you will smile and say 'have her' when Koga makes his grand announcement."

Merkamou laughed. "Who knows? Maybe I will."

"Does Yuriko get a say in this?"

The hawk gave his sister an evil grin. "Of course. That is where you come in."

"Me?"

"Hai. Do you think Yuriko would ever tell her big, evil Papa what she thought of a male? Especially since she is convinced that I will slaughter any that dare to even look at her."

"So you wish for me to spy on your daughter."

"Absolutely."

"What will our sisters say?"

"Do not bring them into this!"

Akane gave her brother a piercing look. "And if Yuriko likes this prince?"

"I have to let her go someday, Akane."

She set a gentle hand on Merkamou's shoulder. "I will find out for you."

"Arigato."

----

"Yuriko-chan!"

"Hai, Akane-chan!"

The Southern Lord's only daughter brushed the dirt off of her hands and rose to greet her aunt. "How are you?"

"Wonderful, niece. And you seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Gardening is much more fun without the gardener."

Akane wrinkled her nose. "I would rather admire the end result."

"Which is why I am wondering what you are doing out here. This whole section of the garden is being dismantled."

"I have heard that you have company coming."

"Nani?"

"A certain wolf."

"Koga-san?" Yuriko laughed. "He is coming to see Papa, not me."

"Princes do not carry packages unless there is an ulterior motive."

"Are you suggesting that Koga is using this as an excuse to see me?" Yuriko's heart sped up at the thought, as far fetched as it might be.

"Darling, I know that is exactly what is going on."

"I never thought of it that way." Yuriko sank back down to the grass. "But why, Aunt Akane?"

"He likes you, Yuriko. Quite a bit."

"Are you sure? I have not seen anything . . . "

"Because you spend all of your time pining over Shippou."

"I have not."

Akane glared down at her niece. "You still watch him when he walks into the room. You do not look at any other the way you do him."

"You are seeing things."

"Admit that you have not accepted Shippou's refusal."

Yuriko surged to her feet. "I will admit no such lie! He does not want me. I have accepted this."

"And Koga?"

"First Papa, now you. What the hell do you both know that I do not?"

"Only that he has feelings for you."

"And where has this great revelation come from? A wandering fortune teller, perhaps?"

"Enough, little one. I simply wanted to know if you have affections for Koga."

The fight rushed out of Yuriko, leaving her feeling drained and sitting in the grass. "He's a very, very good friend. And if the situation was different . . . "

"That's all I wanted to know, Yuriko-chan." Akane flipped a stray lock of ebony hair into place for her niece.

"He does not see me that way, Akane-chan." The young hawk set her head against her knees. "We are just friends."

"You can make that decision when he gets here."

"It is not my decision to make." Yuriko lifted her head, her gold eyes dark with emotion. "Papa would never accept Koga-san."

"He is rather . . . rough."

"Nonsense, Akane-chan."

"He lives in a cave."

"A complicated, well run cave."

"He wears furs."

Yuriko shrugged. "He looks quite appealing in his clothes."

"When is the last time he tended to his hair?"

"Have you seen Shippou recently?"

Akane chuckled. "Point taken."

"You and Papa are making a huge fuss over nothing. Koga-san will deliver his package, hopefully he will have time to hunt with me, and then he will return to the North."

"And you feel nothing for Shippou?"

"Shippou feels nothing for me."

"Understood. I will leave you to your flowers."

"Arigato, Aunt." Yuriko gave herself a shake and stood. "Tell Papa to settle his feathers."

"I will, little one." Akane gave a small bow. 'Even though I doubt he will be able to settle them once he realizes that his daughter wishes for the wolf prince.'

----

"For the last time, if you touch his clothing again I will not be held responsible for what will happen!" Yuriko chased a servant out of her father's room. Ever since the incident with his clothing disappearing a week ago, Merkamou had been rather protective of his belongings. "I am starting to suspect a plot!"

Two more servants eased past, each balancing several futons. "Excuse us, my lady."

"Ack!" The little hawk ducked back. "You can make more then one run, you know."

"This caravan is leaving tomorrow morning, my lady. We won't make it if we take any more time."

"At least have someone clear a path for you, or you will never make it to the courtyard."

One caravan had already left for the Far Shores, and the second would be leaving in the morning. The final caravan would be a week later when Merkamou left. Yuriko was certain she was losing her mind. Everything that was not an essential was leaving in the second caravan and they were behind schedule. Servants were everywhere, trying to pack as much as possible. Long after everyone else was in bed, she would be up trying to deal with whatever major problems had appeared during the day. Someone had already had the bright idea of sending all of the blankets out in the second caravan until Yuriko caught on to it. It would have been a rather long week if there was no bedding.

Yuriko leaned against a wall, trying to make the faint tremble in her hands stop. 'When is the last time I actually slept? It feels like forever. I just cannot seem to take care of everything. Papa has too much on his mind as it is; I cannot let anything slip through the cracks. I can hold up a bit longer.'

Most of the nobles had already left. Merkamou was meeting with some dissenters who did not wish to move to one of the designated areas, tucked away from the ningens. Yuriko was not planning on the meeting ending without blood shed. Her father's temper was worn rather thin, and the nobles he was meeting with were already talking about rebellion. She had a bet with Akane on whether or not there would be any survivors.

A loud crash sent Yuriko sprinting down the hallway. Two servants were picking themselves up and assessing the damage. Evidently they had both come around the corner and smashed into each other, unable to see around their loads. The table looked none the worse for the wear, but the box full of silk had broken open. 'Oh, wonderful.'

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Other servants yelled at the blockage.

"You tell this baka to look where he's going, and there won't be a problem!" The servant that had been carrying the silk started to gather up his load. "I'm not letting anyone through here until I get all of this picked up! I'm not having all of your foot prints on this!"

"Look where I'm going?" The servant carrying the table set his load back down. "What do you mean by that?"

"Let us not fight about . . ."

Yuriko was not even noticed.

"I mean you should look before you kill someone, you moron!"

"Why don't you come over here and say that, you ass?"

A servant yelled down the hallway to his companions. "Hey, there's a fight over here!"

The lady tried again. "There is no fight. Both of you, enough."

"I'll come over there, all right, and bash your face in!"

The two servants slammed into each other, falling into a heap of fists and profanities in the middle of the silk.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The chanting echoed through the palace, calling more spectators. One of the combatants was knocked into the crowd, making the fight spread. In an instant there were five youkai in an all out melee in the middle of the palace. The rest of the staff cheered them on while Yuriko waded into the middle.

"Stop this!" She slammed her fist into one fool's chest, throwing him up against a wall. She tried to grab a second one, but he was tackled and they both fell out of her reach. Someone blundered into her, crushing her against the wall. There were more spectators becoming participants as wild swings hit anyone that was too close.

Yuriko shoved the clumsy servant off of her and grabbed two more. She gave them both a firm shake before tossing them to the side in favor of grabbing the original combatants. One of the servants jumped up from the ground swinging, making her dodge back. Behind her, a second servant swung. He was aiming for his opponent, but his aim was off due to his own blood dripping into his eye.

Yuriko staggered when she was hit in the back of the head. "That does it!"

Every servant hit the ground when they felt the wind whip up. They had all been in the service of the hawks long enough to know what this meant. The silk that had been on the ground was now staring to swirl around the furious hawk. The two that had started the whole mess were yanked to their feet by their throats. "Either you stop this foolish behavior, or I will finish it for you!"

"Gomen nasai, my lady." The two servants tried to grovel while hanging in the air. "We didn't mean to upset you."

"I do not have time for this." With a final glare, Yuriko dropped them to the ground. The wind died away to nothing. "Get this mess picked up, and get the last of this caravan together!"

The audience scattered, grabbing anything they could find to haul away. Unnoticed, Yuriko leaned against a wall, her hand on her chest. 'That was just stupid. I should not have lost my temper like that. I am in no condition to try to call up a windstorm. I can barely do it when I am in top form.' She looked down the hallway and saw someone stop at her father's door.

"Stay out of my father's clothing, for the love of Buddha!" The hawk darted back towards her father's room. "No one goes in here! The next one I see near here will be answering to him!"

Yuriko went inside of his room and slid the door shut, barricading it from the inside. She used the window to escape, making her way back around the palace. 'That should at least slow them down.'

The whisper of movement on grass was her only warning, but it was enough. Yuriko twisted, grabbing the wolf that was leaping at her and throwing him to the ground. "And what happened to saying hello, Koga-san?"

"That's boring." Rolling to his feet, Koga grabbed Yuriko around her waist and spun her around to make her squeal with delight. "So, how the hell have you been, little hawk?"

"Put me down, you beast!" Still giggling, Yuriko slapped at Koga.

"Of course, Yuriko-hime." Koga let go, letting her tumble to the ground.

"Princess? I am no princess, you brute."

"Could'a fooled me. I was pretty sure you were Merkamou-sama's daughter. Something you need to tell me?"

"Bah, it is impossible to talk to you." Yuriko threw her hands over her head, grinning. "I am still ecstatic to see you. Did you just arrive?"

"Hai. I did drop by your father, but he seemed kind of busy. And pissy. Lots of blood, and I'm pretty sure there was a head in there too."

"Just one head? Are you sure?"

"That's a pretty grisly question."

"Just answer."

"I saw a head. I wasn't exactly looking, though. Took one look at your Daddy's face and got the fuck out of there. Not interested in being the next head on the ground."

"Damn. I believe Akane-chan has won our bet."

Koga grabbed onto Yuriko's shoulders and stared at her. "Are you betting on how many your Daddy's gonna' kill now?"

"In a way."

"You're insane." Laughing, Koga gave her a little shake. "Ya' know that, right?"

"And you are one to talk."

"Do me a favor. If you're betting on me getting killed, let me know. Actually, if Akane is betting on me getting killed, let me know. Sounds like she's better at this. Then I know to get the hell outta here."

"You are truly being a beast, Koga-san. I am perfectly capable of predicting my Papa."

"Sure you are."

Yuriko tried to grab onto Koga, but she was laughing too hard. She found herself pulled up tight against him, her back to his chest. Both of her arms were pinned to her chest, and his breath was ruffling her hair. The discussion with Akane flashed through her mind, and her heart picked up.

Koga did not miss the change in her pulse. "I think you missed me, Yuriko."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Nope. No doubt at all. You've been missing me."

She shivered. "You are very certain of this, Koga-san."

"And what've I said about the honorifics? It's a waste of air."

"Fine, Koga."

"Unless, of course, you want to call me Koga-kun. I'd think about it then."

Yuriko turned her head, catching his eyes. "If you insist, Koga-kun."

"Fire! Fire!"

"Oh, what now?" Cursing the interruption, Yuriko broke away to run back to the palace. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"This is all her fault, my lady!"

"Nani? You knocked the lamp over!"

"Because you moved it!"

Koga stopped behind Yuriko, whispering to her. "What the hell is going on?"

The hawk took a deep breath, keeping her frustration and stress in check. "We're moving to the Far Shores palace. I'm in charge of packing and the caravans."

"I'll never understand why you want to live in some place like this. My cave is never this nuts."

"Right now, I would give anything to be in your cave and far away from this."

With Yuriko helping to put out the fire, she did not see the excited gleam flare to life in Koga's eyes.

----

A/N:

(1) aijou: beloved daughter


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A little bit short, but it just wanted to be this length. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and I will be sure to keep my favorite hawk lord entertained while his daughter is preoccupied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your servants do good work. I can't even tell that you were tearing a noble apart in here."

Merkamou decided that he would not kill the wolf today, for his daughter's sake. She had been quite eager to see him. She would be very cross if her father killed him just after he had arrived. "I will let them know that their work is appreciated."

"I'm just impressed they got all of that crap out of the cracks in the floor." Koga set the package he had to deliver into Merkamou's hands, even as his eyes inspected the floor. "And so fast."

The package was opened, and Merkamou pulled out the documents inside. 'Mayu, I owe you.'

"Everything okay? I don't even know what I was hauling around." Koga knew better then try to look at the papers.

"Everything is well, Koga-san. Please let Mayu know that I appreciate her generosity."

"Generosity? I saw the mess of silk you traded her for this. Generous my ass."

"Believe me, she was generous." Tucking the papers back into their container, the hawk watched the wolf as he restlessly moved around. "And how long are you intending to stay, Koga-san?"

"Oh, probably a couple of days. As long as you don't mind, of course."

"Make yourself at home."

"Great. Looks like Yuriko needs a break anyways. You hear about the fire?"

"Hai." Merkamou crossed his arms and examined the wolf carefully. "Why do you say that Yuriko needs a break?"

"It's kind of weird. Usually she's happy, energetic, you know. Carefree. Right now she's looking like she's in over her head, my lord. Moving this place is makin' her lose her mind."

"The move has been very stressful for her. She has always lived here. I will admit, I have not seen as much of her as I usually do. We have both been very busy."

"Yeah, I saw that."

"And what kind of a break do you suggest?"

"Oh, not much. Maybe we'll go hunting or something. She loves to do that."

"An excellent suggestion. Perhaps she will have time tomorrow."

"I'm not going to give her a choice. I'll just snatch her up and take her with me. Otherwise she's never going to leave."

"Do not upset her."

"I'd never upset her, Merkamou-sama. I only want what's best for her, and right now that's getting out of this place for awhile."

Merkamou could feel the slight shift in the conversation. "So long as you have what is best for my daughter in mind."

"I've always got what's best for her in mind."

"I will hold you to that."

Koga gave him a toothy grin. "I'll take care of her."

'You had better.' Merkamou turned away. "Perhaps you can convince her to take Ah-Un out tonight."

"Good idea. I'll see what I can do."

Koga darted out of the room as though his tail was on fire. Left alone, Merkamou thought over the conversation. 'You had best keep her interests in mind, Koga. If you do not, you will not live long enough to regret your error.'

----

"Yo! Yuriko!"

'Damn it all to hell.' Yuriko glared across her notes at the wolf that had barged in. "You have made me lose count."

"Forget about it. Your precious Papa wants you to go out tonight." Koga plucked the brush out of her hand. "Up."

"I am much too busy to play games tonight, Koga."

"Figured you'd say that." The wolf grabbed her notes and made a break for the door. "Let's go!"

"The hell!"

Yuriko took off after him, ignoring her father's yell to keep it down. Koga darted out the door and made a bee line for the stables. While the little hawk was fast, he was almost as fast as Sesshomaru. Few could match him for pure speed.

"I need those, Koga!" Frustration was making Yuriko bite her lip, trying to ignore the way her eyes started to sting. "I do not have time right now!"

"You're not touching these until you get out of here. Merkamou-sama wants you out on Ah-Un."

"You do not understand. I have things that must be done tonight. The caravan leaves tomorrow morning!"

Koga caught the hitch in her voice. "Yuriko, when's the last time you slept?"

"That is a ridiculous question."

"Damn it, you haven't been sleeping, have you? You're fucking working yourself to death!"

"You are exaggerating, Koga."

"Does your father know?"

"Do not say anything to Papa." Yuriko's voice had turned into a snarl. "He has too much on his mind to worry about me just now."

The notes were dropped to the floor, forgotten. "There's no way in hell I'm going to let you do this to yourself. You've got to stop, little hawk."

"I cannot. He needs me."

"He's a big boy. He'll manage."

"It is too much for him to manage." A slow tear trickled down Yuriko's cheek, surprising both of them. "And I do not know why I am so upset!"

"You're exhausted, baka. I can't believe he didn't see this. To hell with all of this. What good are you gonna' be if you collapse, huh?"

"But he is already stretched so thin. Rebellion seems to be just around every bend, and we are abandoning the family's home. There are so many memories here."

"You could've just said he's not over his mate yet, and the nobles are being assholes."

Yuriko sank down to the floor, her head in her hands. "I am so tired, Koga-kun. I have not slept in weeks. I only want to help him, but I cannot do enough. His eyes are so haunted. Akane has told him to either put a strangle hold on the nobles or drop them completely, but he is unwilling to do either. She has also told him that he can move on, that it is not a betrayal, but I do not think he is ready yet."

A warm arm was draped over Yuriko's shoulders as Koga joined her on the ground. "He may never get over her. It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened. But it's not your job to fix him. Akane's right. You're going to destroy yourself trying to help him, but it's not going to fix anything."

"And what would you have me do?"

"Let's take Ah-Un out. We won't tell anyone where we're going. We're just gonna' say to hell with it and take off. All of this shit can wait."

"I am supposed to meet . . . "

"Is anyone gonna' die if you miss that meeting?"

"Of course not."

"Then it'll wait." Koga grabbed Yuriko by the wrist and hauled her to her feet. "I've never been out on your dragon, and I think tonight's the perfect shot."

Yuriko gave one last protest. "Koga-kun . . . "

"Not listening."

"I will find his tack." Yuriko admitted her defeat gracefully, not even stomping as she went to retrieve the saddle and bridles. At the door she whistled, calling Ah-Un in from his dinner. She used her time spent petting both heads to rein her emotions back in. 'I must be more tired then I thought. We are leaving in one week, and then it will be easier. Well, after we finish unpacking, and the nobles are dealt with, and we are set for winter . . . This will never end!'

"Oy, you gonna' do anything other then fuss over him?"

Yuriko shook her head, snapping back to the present. "You could make yourself useful and bring the tack over."

"Do I look like the fucking groom?"

"Well, you do look somewhat unkempt."

"You're pushing it, bird brain."

"Ugh, do not call me that." Yuriko accepted the saddle that Koga had carried over, despite his protests. "I have learned some of the names you had when Shippou traveled with Kagome. Do not force me to use them."

"Fine, fine, you don't have to dig up ancient history."

"It was quite easy, actually. Shippou was more then willing to volunteer the information."

"Yeah, I bet. That brat spent too much time with that dog. Probably got him all messed up."

"Oh, enough. The two of you must work out a truce at some point."

"Never gonna' happen."

"Lovely." Yuriko finished adjusting the second bridle. "Are you ready?"

"Sure. Can't be that hard."

Ah-Un looked at each other, and Yuriko choked back a giggle. "Of course not. Ah-Un is as gentle as a lamb." With a smooth, practiced move she leapt into the saddle and offered a hand to Koga.

The wolf squeaked like a little girl when the dragon took off before he was even halfway on. Yuriko hauled him the rest of the way on, laughing until tears ran down her face.

"Do try to hold on, my lord."

----

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Keep it down, Koga-kun." Yuriko hissed as they creeped through the palace.

"This is all your fault."

"For the last time, I did not push you off." Technically, this was true. It was Ah-Un who knocked him off.

"Explain that to my head. I think you cracked my skull."

Trying to not giggle, Yuriko tugged Koga into her room. "I will check your head, and then you will quietly return to your room. Papa does not need to know how late we were out."

"Or that you're trying to murder me."

Yuriko gave up the argument. She had some basic supplies in her room from patching up herself and Shippou when they got into mischief. "Would I have retrieved you if I wanted you dead? Now quite whimpering and let me take care of that."

"I'm not whimpering." Koga dropped to a cushion and glared. The glare melted away when Yuriko leaned over him, wiping the old blood off of his forehead. The cut had already closed, but he was not going to stop her from tending to him. He could see the faint tremble now, a sign of her exhaustion.

"Evidently your head is just as thick as they say. You are fine, Koga-kun."

The wolf stared into her eyes.

"Koga?"

"Are you gonna' stay up all night working?"

"I do not want to fight with you, Koga-kun. I have responsibilities, and I cannot just abandon them. I appreciate you chasing me out of the palace tonight. I needed that. However, I will need to finish my work tonight."

"So another night without even trying to sleep."

Yuriko sighed, setting the rag aside. "Papa needs my help. It is causing more trouble then anyone could imagine to move this household."

"Were you serious earlier? You'd rather be in my cave then this fucked up place?"

"I am so tired of all of this." The hawk sat beside him, running a hand through hair and feathers. "I remember your cave. I remember the lack of intrigue, and how everyone spent time together. No servants, no court, no meetings with nobles that drag on forever for no reason. You made a decision, it was carried out. If someone disagreed, they said something and you either listened or shut them up. It seemed so simple."

"You're sounding pretty serious."

"Right now, running off to your cave with you sounds like a dream."

Koga's heart jumped. "Has anyone got a claim on you?"

"Nani?"

"A claim? Has Merkamou-sama got any offers on the table for you?"

"Hey! That is a very personal question!"

"Just answer it."

Yuriko let her head sag and laughed. "Never. There has never been an offer for me."

"And why the hell not?"

She shrugged. "I am a hanyou. Unlike Mizuki, I am not needed for a treaty, and unlike Katsuro, I am not the heir."

"Good."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not in the mood to go on a killing spree."

"Koga-kun, you are making no sense."

Koga leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. For a moment she froze, and he was certain that he had misread her. When she relaxed and kissed him back, he wanted to stand up and cheer. Slowly her hands slid up his chest until her arms were wrapped around his neck. The wolf leaned into her, taking in her unique scent. She always made him think of a fire that was just barely in control. "Well, that settles it."

"Huh?"

Koga jumped to his feet and grabbed the startled hanyou. One hand clamped over her mouth while the other scooped her up against his chest. The window was still open, and he jumped out. A tornado formed around him as he bolted across the grounds, the still shocked hanyou held tightly against him.

A guard protested, but had no time to actually stop the wolf. They were over the wall and taking off across the countryside by the time the alarm had been raised.

Yuriko could see nothing but swirling wind, could hear nothing but the roar in her ears, and could feel nothing but Koga. It took her a precious moment to realize what was happening. 'Where is he taking me? Is he . . . is he kidnapping me? What the hell?' She started to struggle, but the advantage was all Koga's. Safely away from the palace, he took his hand off of her mouth and used that to restrain her arms.

"What the hell are you doing, Koga? Put me down this instant!"

"Nope, ain't happening. You're coming back to my cave with me."

"After we have finished moving I can visit. Not now!"

"Visit? This ain't a visit, hawk. You're my woman."

Slack jawed, Yuriko stared. "Nani?"

"You're going to be my mate."

"Mate? Who said anything about mate? My Papa is going to kill you!"

"He's gotta catch me first."

"He knows where your cave is!"

"Oh yeah. I'll worry about that later."

'Worry about that later?' Yuriko banged her head against his shoulder. "You do know that he is a taiyoukai, and the Southern Lord. He will destroy your den. Put me down now, before things get out of control!"

"No way in hell. You're the one I want, and I'll fight for you."

Yuriko's heart skipped around. "Nani? You want me enough to fight Papa?"

"Or anyone else that tries to get in my way."

"Well, that is a very sweet thing for my kidnapper to say."

"I thought so." The struggles resumed, making it difficult for Koga to keep his concentration. "Knock it off, before you get us killed!"

"Put me down! This is a huge mistake!"

"I told you, you're mine, and you're coming with me!"

"And do I get a say in this?"

"You got a say, and you said yes."

"Was I there for this conversation?"

Koga spared a grin for her. "Well, you were there for the kissing part."

"That conversation? I did not agree to this!"

"I'm just making your dream come true."

'Oh, hell. Papa is going to kill him for being both an idiot and a hopeless romantic.'

----

"Shippou-sama."

"What is it, Makoto?" Shippou looked up from his game.

"We just had a youkai in a tornado leave the palace. It would not stop when we challenged it."

"Tornado? That's Koga. I'll check and see if he was running an errand for someone." Shippou rose and gave a small bow to his friends. "Duty calls. I'll be back after this is sorted out."

'Merkamou has probably retired for the night. I'll try Yuriko. She always knows what's going on with that wolf, and she's been up all night lately.' The kitsune moved through the palace, not particularly concerned. Koga visited often enough, and he kept weird hours.

Shippou could see the light of a lamp under the door. "Oy, Yuriko-chan."

He waited for a response, but there was none. "Yuriko?" He slid the door open slowly, ready to duck for cover if she threw things at him. There was no challenge, or any other sign of life from the room. Shippou slipped inside, looking around.

The window was open, and some of her belongings were scattered. There was a rag on the ground with some blood on it, and the smell of Koga was thick in the air. The wolf had just been in here.

Shippou bolted down the hall to Merkamou's rooms, banging on the door. "Merkamou-sama! Merkamou-sama!"

"And where is the fire this time?" Merkamou slammed his door open, glaring at the kitsune.

"Screw the fire, Yuriko's been kidnapped!"


	3. Chapter 3

Merkamou blinked, certain he had misunderstood the kitsune. "She was what?"

"Kidnapped! That mangy wolf kidnapped Yuriko!"

Merkamou saw red. The door in his hand cracked as his talons punched through. "You are certain of this?"

"She's gone, and Koga just took off. I know that bastard has her." Shippou had his hand on his sword, growling. "I'm going to kill him very slowly for this."

The dark voice coming from the kitsune caught Merkamou's attention. Shippou barely sounded like himself. "We will hunt him down."

"I can't believe he would pull something like this."

An odd thought flashed across the hawk's mind. "Well, I guess that answers the question of what kind of a pair he has."

Shippou stared. "With all due respect, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I truly thought he would barge into a meeting and make a grand announcement. I did not think he would be this rash." Merkamou's eyes flashed again before he started to force himself to calm, hearing the conversation with his sister in his mind. He moved back into his room. "Care for a drink?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me. Your only daughter is gone!"

"I heard you, and I will be setting out after them in a rage very soon. First I must decide how to handle this. In order to do this, I will need at least one strong drink. Probably several."

"How to handle this?" Shippou followed his lord into his room. "We hunt the wolf down and slaughter him! This is Yuriko we're talking about! We have to save her!"

"I can hear you, Shippou-san. There is no need to yell." Merkamou poured a drink and handed it to the kitsune. "I am starting to believe you will need this more then me."

"She could be in danger! Why would he kidnap her? Is Hideaki looking to use her as leverage?"

"Nothing that nefarious. It looks like the wolf has kidnapped Yuriko for himself."

"No. It can't be that. I know he's been looking at her, but I never thought he would pull something like this." Shippou downed his drink in one shot. "You'd think he'd grow out of this one day."

"He has done this before?"

"He kidnapped Kagome-chan after he first met her."

"He does have excellent taste." Merkamou downed his own drink. "Did he hurt Kagome?"

"No, just announced she was his woman and took off with her."

"Then he may live through this."

"Nani? It doesn't matter why he grabbed her, or that he's done it before, or that he's got great taste! We're still going to hunt him down and kill him for touching her!"

"Shippou-san?"

"What?"

"Do you have feelings for my daughter?"

"What?!" Shippou choked on his second drink. "N-no, my lord! She's my best friend!"

"You strike me as being rather jealous."

"Can we focus on the wolf? Who kidnapped your daughter?"

"Hai, hai. The fool will make it rather difficult for me to handle this without a major incident. He is very quick, and I doubt we will reach him before he can reach the Northern lands. That will involve Hideaki. If I slaughter Koga in the North, Hideaki can take offense and use that as an excuse to cause problems. And Yuriko would probably never talk to me again."

"Yuriko is a prisoner. You're supposed to go save her."

"Unless, of course, she does not wish to be saved."

"You can't possibly be suggesting that she wants to be his mate. Are you?"

Merkamou laughed. "Do you honestly think he could have gotten my daughter out of the palace if she truly did not want to go? He succeeded because she does not wish to hurt him."

"He doesn't know about her new trick, does he?"

"I doubt it. She only recently mastered that skill, and it is not widely known."

"So, can we go kill him now?"

"We will go after them, of course. Most likely I will have to challenge him. I can win without killing him and then give the choice to Yuriko. I have that right as her father so long as they have not sealed their relationship."

"Sealed?"

"You know perfectly well what I am referring to."

"He better not put his filthy paws on her." Shippou growled to himself, slamming his cup down. "Can we go yet?"

"Let me tell Akane what has happened. Then we hunt."

----

"Please, Koga, can we stop?"

"You're just trying to let your father catch up." Koga gave her a bit of a glare, but came to a stop in a clearing. "Like it or not, I think we both need to take a break. Can I get a promise that you're not gonna' take off? I don't want to try to keep a grip on you."

"I promise I will not take off, Koga. I would not be able to find my way back, anyways. I could not see or hear anything for this entire trip." Yuriko was relieved to let her feet touch the ground again. She slowly stretched, working out all of the muscles that had cramped during the hours of being hauled across Japan. "Please, just leave me here. Papa will find me, and there does not have to be an incident."

"No. I'm not leaving you here by yourself, I don't care if your Papa's chasing us, and I'm not letting you go back to finish wasting away." Koga moved Yuriko so that she was sitting on a rock next to the stream. "This is for your own good."

"Or is it because this is what you want?"

"Oh, there's that, too. Mostly it's because you need it. Otherwise I could've waited."

"Are you certain that this is a good idea?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? Would I go through all of this shit if it wasn't?"

"I want to make sure that you are not making a huge mistake just on a whim."

"I don't think that's it. I think you've got an issue with me being the one to grab you. Have you got an issue with me?"

"I did not say that."

"Afraid of what your family will say if you live with those barbarian wolves? My ears are better then they think, and I know what they're saying when they think I'm not listening." The wolf's eyes narrowed. "Or maybe you were looking to get grabbed by a kitsune."

"It is not that, Koga!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"You kidnapped me!"

"And? What do hawks do when they see something they want and they're pretty sure that Papa isn't going to give her up?"

"You are being a selfish bastard! When do I get a say in this?"

Koga went nose to nose with the hawk, his eyes dark. "You think I'd force you, don't you. You really think I'd do something like that to you. Damn it, Yuriko, I thought you knew me better then that."

"You kidnapped me. You are supposed to be my friend."

"I don't feel like this for my friends." The wolf gave Yuriko a slow once over. "Hell, I don't feel like this for much of anyone."

Yuriko blushed.

"Do you trust me or not?"

"That is a very difficult question just now."

"Answer the damn question, Yuriko."

She swallowed hard. "I do trust you, Koga. Whether or not that is a good idea is up for debate right now."

"Then you know I'm not going to attack you or rape you or anything like that. I'm taking you north, and you get no choice on that part. You need a break. I'm not going to do nothing while you waste away."

"You are exaggerating again."

"Really? Did your overprotective Papa notice this?" Koga ran a finger over Yuriko's cheek. "You've lost weight. Did he notice that little tremble in your hands from not sleeping for too damn long? No. Hell, you're so tired I got you out of your room and over the wall before you even reacted. Did any of your family notice? No. I did. And I'm going to take care of you."

"This is not Papa's fault!"

"I don't give a damn whose fault it is! You're my woman, and I'm taking care of you."

"I am not your woman!"

"Until I hear you say that you don't want me." Koga slapped a hand over Yuriko's mouth before she could break in. "And you have to mean it, little hawk. Until then, you're my woman."

As soon as he let her, Yuriko was protesting. "I cannot . . . "

"Don't bother saying no now. You're still heading north. No matter what, you're my friend and you need help. Whether you like it or not."

"You could have handled this better. Papa will obliterate your entire cave. There had to be another way."

Koga ran his hand over her cheek again. "I handled it my way. I don't want to waste time arguing and negotiating and all of that crap. I just want to take care of you, Yuriko."

Yuriko bit her lip and turned away. He was right on the important parts. She did not have a choice on heading north, and she was exhausted. For the time being, it did look like she was 'his woman'. Her throat was aching from the yelling and the long run, and the stream was starting to look very appealing. She took a long drink, and washed some of the dust off of her arms and face. 'Almost as fast as flying, but much dustier.'

She turned around to find Koga watching her intently. "Hai, Koga?"

"Just enjoying the sights." Koga knelt down next to her, brushing away a stray drop of water on her arm. "That's allowed, right?"

"Koga, this is not . . ."

When Koga brushed his lips against hers, Yuriko fought with herself to not react. 'This is wrong. He has kidnapped me. I cannot enjoy this. I am furious with him.'

It was a losing battle. She ended up leaning into him, letting him wrap one arm around her waist and bury his other hand in her hair. For someone so rough and demanding, he could certainly be quite gentle. His eyes were practically dancing when they broke apart. "Better finish stretching. I really want to get home."

----

"Hey, does that look like Koga?"

"I don't know, it's hard to tell from that far away . . . "

"Oh, come on, who else has a tornado like that?"

"Well . . . " Ginta trailed off, scratching at his head.

Hakkaku threw his hands up. "No one, that's who. It's got to be Koga."

"Good point. Damn, he's back fast. Wonder if somethin' went wrong?"

"Nah. What's gonna' go wrong with Yuriko around to watch him? Wonder if he brought anything back for us."

"Maybe. He forgot last time, though."

"He better have remembered this time, then." Hakkaku waved his hands over his head. "Oy! Koga!"

The tornado changed directions and blew up to them. When the wind and dust settled, the wolf prince was revealed, along with his very cranky passenger.

"Hey, I guess he remembered!"

Ginta elbowed Hakkaku. "I don't think he brought Yuriko for us. How've you been, Yuriko?"

"I have had better days." The hawk glared at the wolf, who still had a death grip on her. She was covered in dust, and very aware that she had been wearing the same clothing for two days. "I do not suppose the wolves have built an army in my absence?"

"Army? Nope, no army." Hakkaku scratched at his head. "What'd we want with one of those, anyways?"

"My Papa is on his way, and he is going to kill everyone."

"Huh?" Both of the wolves looked to their prince. "Why's Merkamou coming to kill us?"

"Long story. And he's not gonna' kill us, Yuriko."

"Really?" Yuriko desperately wished her arms were free so she could cross them. "I am certain that he knows what you have done by now, and that he is right behind us." 

"Uh, Koga? What'd you do to Merkamou?"

"I didn't do a thing." Koga gave the hawk another glare.

Yuriko ignored the dark look. "He has kidnapped me."

"Shit, Koga! You kidnapped Merkamou's daughter?"

"Yeah, so?"

Ginta looked like he was preparing to bolt. "Ya know, we're not talking about some mangy dog here, we're talkin' about the Southern Lord."

Koga stuck his nose up in the air. "It's not a problem."

"Not a problem?" Hakkaku gave his friend a flabbergasted look before looking back to his prince. "Uh, he's gonna' blow up the den!"

"You sound like her."

"Then it is a sign that he has more common sense then you do!" Yuriko managed to pinch one of Koga's arms.

"Ow! Watch it!"

Hakkaku turned to his partner. "Should we run now or later?"

"Now sounds good. Merkamou can't be far behind them, since he can fly."

"No one's running!" Koga glared at the two wolves, wishing his arms were free so he could knock their heads together. "We're heading back to the den!"

"I think we should head north, since he's coming from the south."

Ginta nodded. "Good plan. I'm gonna grab my mate and the littles. Meet you out front?"

"Sure."

"Both of you, shut up!" Koga's eyes had a glint of red to them. "No. One. Is. Leaving!" 

"Uh, Koga, do you know what you've done? We're not talking about Inuyasha coming in here to grab his miko back. We're talking about one pissed off taiyoukai coming back for his daughter." Hakkaku fidgeted. "We've gotta run!"

Yuriko sighed, glaring up at the sky. "Too late."

"Huh?" All three wolves looked at her, then snapped their eyes up to the sky.

A giant red hawk and a smaller eagle were hurtling out of the sky.

Hakkaku and Ginta both started backing up. "Oh, crap."

­­­-----

Shippou knew they were getting close. He had never visited Koga's den, but Merkamou had, and the hawk had gotten noticeably tenser after he passed a certain river. The kitsune was relieved for multiple reasons, not the least of which being that it was absolutely exhausting chasing his lord while holding on to the form of an eagle.

As soon as Merkamou had walked out of his room in the palace, he had transformed into the irate lord that Shippou had been expecting from the beginning.

It had not helped the situation when Akane had started laughing so hard that tears ran down her face.

----

"_Oh, heavens, I cannot believe that this has actually happened. Do give my compliments to the wolf for pure nerve before you kill him."_

"_This is not an occasion for laughing, Akane."_

"_No, it is not, but I am simply too amazed at this prince to do anything else. He may very well make a lovely match for your daughter."_

"_Akane-sama!" Shippou had to fight to keep from snarling at the lady._

"_Go on, little brother. I will tend to things here while you rush to your daughter's rescue. Just remember what we talked about."_

"_I will, Akane."_

_Shippou looked between the two hawks, wondering what they were talking about. 'Is that why Merkamou didn't just take off after Koga? What did Akane say to him?'_

----

'Two days of this. I think my arms are going to fall off. Please, please, please let us be close. It's going to be so much harder to rip the wolf a new asshole with no arms.' Shippou kept searching the countryside, looking for any sign of his friend or her captor.

When Merkamou's scream cut across the sky, Shippou knew that Koga had been spotted. Even in the form of an eagle, he had the eyes of a kitsune. The true hawk spotted their prey well before the fox.

The red hawk dove, leaving the eagle to struggle along behind him. 'Sure, easy for him to do. He's been doing this his whole life. Damn it all!' Shippou struggled to keep up while keeping enough control to avoid plowing into the ground. That was not the entrance he wanted to make.

Merkamou came to rest on a rise, mantling his wings and hissing at the three wolves that had his daughter. The two underlings were backing away, their hands up, while Koga stood his ground. Yuriko was quietly waiting in the wolf's arms, her expression unreadable. Shippou settled next to his lord, exhaustion forgotten when he finally saw Koga and Yuriko. He echoed his lord's hiss.

"I wasn't expecting you quite this soon, Merkamou-sama. Your guards must have run right to you when I left." Koga kept his cocky smirk, even as he tried to think of how he was going to get out of this one

The hawk disappeared, replaced by a very pissed off taiyoukai with a kitsune at his side. "Release my daughter before I destroy your clan."

Yuriko could not resist. "Told you so."

"Not now, hawk." Koga hissed at her out of the corner of his mouth.

"You do not have long to live, so I might as well get it in now."

"You're confidence in me is just fucking amazing."

Ginta hissed from behind them. "She's right, you know."

"Hey, pay attention!" Shippou's hands were clenched into fists. "Give her back right now, you mangy wolf!"

Koga snorted, tightening his grip on Yuriko. "I knew that dog rubbed off on you, runt."

"Runt?" The kitsune started to march over but was stopped by Merkamou.

Merkamou kept his eyes trained on the wolf. "This is no joke, Koga. Give me my daughter immediately."

"Not happening, Merkamou! She's my woman now!"

"Uh oh." Ginta and Hakkaku started to back up again.

"Oh, hell." Yuriko took advantage of Koga's distraction to smack her self in the forehead. "Not a good idea, Koga."

"Your woman?" Merkamou was rather glad that he knew this was coming, so it did not throw his control completely over the edge. Images of the wolf being dismembered danced in front of his eyes. "You dare to claim her?"

"No one else has, she said so herself. She's fair game, and you know it!"

Shippou's control snapped. "No, she's not! I'll challenge you for her!"

Koga blinked. "Huh?"

Three voices echoed, "Nani?"

Merkamou smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh, hell."

The kitsune was practically bristling as he glared at the wolf. "You heard me, shit for brains!"

'Must remember, do not bring the impulsive and jealous kitsune along on delicate matters.' Merkamou grabbed Shippou and hissed in his ear. "And what, exactly, do you think you are doing?"

"I'm not letting Koga claim her!"

"I believe the plan was to have me challenge him, so that Yuriko could make the choice on her own."

"He'll never give up, Merkamou-sama."

"You do realize that if you win, you will have Yuriko for a mate."

Shippou blinked, but his jaw tightened. "I know."

"You had your chance, kitsune. You turned her down." Koga pulled Yuriko tighter against his chest. "I'm not letting you hurt her again just 'cause you can't stand the idea of me having her."

"I'm not the one that snatched her in the middle of the night. She trusted you, jack ass!"

Merkamou hauled the kitsune behind him. "Regardless of what else has happened, if you wish to claim her you must defeat me, Koga."

"So you're gonna' challenge my claim, huh?" Koga eased his grip on Yuriko, letting her feet touch the ground. "Somehow I knew this was gonna' happen. Not good enough for your little princess. Yuriko, get out of here. I don't want to worry about you getting hit."

"Excuse me? The last time I checked you were in more danger of being hit by me. I am not going to just stand here and watch while you fight Papa." Yuriko grabbed onto one of his arms. "Stop this!"

"And I told you, you're worth fighting for."

"But I am not worth dying for!" The young hawk grabbed onto both of Koga's shoulders, forgetting about their audience. "Please, listen to me. I do not want you to get killed."

"It's not your damn choice on whether or not you're worth dying for." Koga ducked down to press a quick, passionate kiss on Yuriko's lips. "Ginta, Hakkaku, make sure she stays out of the way."

"Nani? Let go of me!" Ginta was kicked in the gut and Hakkaku was thrown to the ground, but they managed to drag her with them off to the side.

Merkamou had missed nothing of their exchange. He had seen the rather desperate expression in his daughter's eyes when he had challenged the wolf. The kiss had been of the utmost interest, especially since his daughter and leaned into it so willingly. 'It looks as though the wolf must live.'

"Merkamou-sama, let me fight him. He doesn't deserve to fight you." Shippou was still growling under his breath.

"If you fight him, then you will face me." The Southern Lord gave the kitsune a small glare. "I will not let you take the choice away from her anymore then I will let him."

Shippou had the good sense to back up. "I didn't mean it that way! Honestly, Merkamou-sama!"

"Your arms are still attached, so I must believe you." Flashing a quick smile, Merkamou drew his sword. "I will be right back."

Koga was waiting, his usual cocky expression in place and his sword in his hand. Behind him, Yuriko was still struggling with Ginta and Hakkaku. From the sounds of it, the wolves would have several injuries to show from their part in this.

It was no shock to Merkamou when the wolf charged him, using his speed to close the distance between them. Sparks flew as their blades met again and again, the wolf striving to push him back. It was nice to see that Koga was not helpless, and was actually a skilled fighter. Merkamou tossed him back, willing to drag the fight out in order to see what this wolf was capable of.

"Don't fucking toy with me!" Koga charged in again, fully aware that Merkamou was holding back. "Let's do this!"

The hawk smiled, and put his sword away. "You truly wish to do this, Koga?"

"You think I'm talking to hear my head rattle?"

The wind picked up, making Yuriko hit the grass and drag the wolves down with her. "Trust me, you wish to be as close to the ground as possible right now."

"You are a selfish, cocky bastard. You abused my hospitality and my daughter's trust." Merkamou's voice had a hiss to it, his anger threatening to take over. "How dare you put my daughter at risk, or take her against her will?"

"It's for her own good, because you were too damn busy to notice what she was doing!" Koga growled as the wind whipped at him, the debris cutting at his skin. 'This is worse then dealing with Kagura.'

"And what was she doing?" Whirlwinds were forming around the wolf, threatening to rip the skin from his body.

"She's killing herself! She's not sleeping or eating! And you didn't even notice!"

The wind died down to just tossing the wolf's hair around. Merkamou's eyes searched out his daughter. "Yuriko, what is he talking about?"

"Nothing, Papa!"

"Nothing, my ass! Take a good look at your little princess, Merkamou!"

Koga was tossed aside with a gesture, the winds tearing at his skin.

"Yuriko-chan, come here."

Ginta and Hakkaku had not been holding on to her for awhile now, and did not even attempt to stop her when she rose and walked to her father.

The hawk carefully examined her, for the first time noticing the shadows around her eyes that she had kept hidden. "Yuriko."

"Hai, Papa?"

"What have you done to yourself, aijou?"

"I am only helping you, Papa. There is just so much that needs to be done . . . "

"I am blind." Merkamou trailed his fingers over his daughter's hair. "He is right."

Yuriko bit her lip.

"That does not mean that I will not punish him, though."

"Papa . . . "

The hawk leaned down to whisper in his daughter's ear. "But I will not kill him."

"Arigato."

"And where was I." Merkamou turned, looking towards the wolf that was stumbling towards them. "Ah, yes. I remember now."

Koga was snarling, ignoring the many gashes that were leaking blood. "Yeah, that's right, you've still got to deal with me."

Merkamou found himself backing up rapidly, rather surprised when the injured wolf charged him. Koga was right on top of him, and the hawk could not shake him off. The wind would do him no good at this range, and the prince had figured that out. The hawk's sword flashed into existence, trying to drive the crazed wolf back. Koga was having none of it.

"Just let her go, Merkamou!"

The hawk hissed, knocking Koga to his knees. "She is my daughter."

"It's my turn to take care of her now." The wolf struggled to his feet, slowly pushing his opponent back. "You can't hide her forever."

"It is not your choice."

"No, it's her fucking choice. At least I'm giving her one!"

Merkamou saw red, hauling back to go straight through the wolf's sword and into his heart.

"Papa!"

The winds suddenly changed direction, knocking Merkamou back. He did not even have to look up to know that Yuriko would be on her knees, shaking. "Stop that, Yuriko."

Yuriko collapsed onto her side, holding her head. "That was stupid."

"Hai."

Koga was completely distracted, turning his back to Merkamou when he heard Yuriko fall over. "Oy, hawk! What's the matter?"

"She should know better then to try to start a windstorm when exhausted." Merkamou shook his head and put his sword away. He had managed two steps towards his daughter before Koga was at her side.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Koga peered into her eyes, concern obvious in his expression. "I'm hauling your ass to the den, then I can deal with your Papa."

"You do realize he is right behind you, correct?"

Koga looked back over his shoulder, meeting Merkamou's eyes. "I think we can agree to deal with this after you're somewhere safe. Right?"

Merkamou gave a slight nod. He did not even protest when Koga scooped his daughter up and took off for the den. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other, bowed to the taiyoukai, then took off after their fearless leader.

"Wait for us, Koga!"

"You're just going to let him take off with her again?" Shippou was still bristling.

"Hai."

"Why, Merkamou-sama? Why are you letting that pathetic excuse for a wolf haul her around?"

"Because I saw the way she looked at him." The hawk smiled as he started to walk to the wolves' den.

"I think you've finally lost your mind, my lord."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Everyone can thank GPPR for the update, since she drop kicked me into updating. So, everyone should go to h t t p / jazzcatnya. deviantart. com / (take out the spaces, usual drill) and vote for her delightful fan art of Mizuki and Seiji. All together now, class:

Thank you, GPPR

And now, without further ado, I give you the long awaited update. I'll have you know I completely rewrote this chapter three times before I got something that I could even stand to look at. It's still a bit short, but it's the length it wanted to be. I own nothing of interest or value.

----

Koga carried his passenger as though she was made of glass while putting as much distance between himself and her rather irate father as possible. The abstract threat of an enraged taiyoukai at his den had suddenly become much more immediate, and he had to protect his pack as well as his new woman. 'How do I get into these fucked up spots, anyways?'

The den looked exactly the same as always as he crested the rise along the valley where the pack had settled. It was a large cave, easily defended on three sides and within a bow's shot of a lake. Defending such an ideal location was a full time job, but Koga would settle for nothing less. His pack deserved the best. The pack in question was outside and enjoying a warm afternoon. A sentry had already spotted him and had let the rest of the group know he was coming.

"Welcome back, Koga!" "That was quick; did that hawk throw you out that quickly?" "What's wrong with Yuriko?"

The pack crowded around, brushing up against their returning leader in a happy mob while greeting him noisily. Yuriko managed a weak smile, overwhelmed as usual with the open and physically affectionate group. Everyone wanted to brush against Koga and reaffirm that their leader was back while checking on the hawk. They saw the little hanyou as a sort of long lost sister and definitely someone to worry about. Yuriko acted nothing like the rest of the hawks, with her impulsive behavior and rather volatile temper, and was perfectly at home with the wolves. The sole exception to her happy acceptance of the wolves was their insistence on touching. The hawks did not touch like this. Several hands brushed across her arms, and the four-legged wolves were touching her with their noses, whining softly.

"Back off, mutts." Koga smiled, even as he growled the order. Unlike the hawk in his arms, he needed this. He needed this feeling of pack to be in balance. There was nothing like coming home and finding a happy, well fed group waiting to welcome him as their leader. "We can fuss over Yuriko later. Right now we're taking cover. Merkamou's on his way, and his pretty pissed."

One of the wolves raised her eyebrow. "What did you do, Koga?"

"Why does everyone assume I did something?"

Another wolf piped up from behind him. "Because we know you!"

Koga gave everyone a glare. "Move it!"

The wolves ran to obey. In the end, he was alpha and they trusted him. If he said that danger was coming, he meant it. The impulsive youth that had kidnapped mikos had matured into a respected leader, even if he was still prone to being rash. Mothers grabbed their children and ran into the cave, while the pack's best fighters lined the entrance. Koga handed Yuriko off to one of his friends, ignoring her protests. "Take her inside and keep her there. Put her in my chamber. It's as far away from the entrance as you can get." The wolf prince turned his attentions to the rise where the taiyoukai would put in his appearance.

"Sure thing, Koga."

Yuriko was fighting to stay conscious, well aware that she should be stopping the fight that was about to occur, but her vision kept graying out. "Put me down right now!"

"Sorry, Yuriko, but right now Koga's scarier then you. You can beat the crap out of me later."

"I am so sick of being carted around!" Yuriko blinked as a wave of dizziness hit, but still tried to fight.

Koga walked over, grabbing her wrist before she could try to punch him, or his friend. "Then go sleep so you can kick my ass after your father's done with me." Koga bent down and kissed her quickly, distracting her before turning away to watch for her father.

Cat calls and whistles echoed from the pack that was watching the exchange. Yuriko was mortified, and provided no more protest as she was hauled away into the safety of the cave.

With Yuriko safely out of sight, Koga could finally concentrate of just what exactly he had gotten himself into this time. 'He should have been here by now. What game is he playing?'

Moments passed, and still there was no sign of the hawk. The wolves shifted restlessly, becoming tenser as they watched the sky. They knew Merkamou. He had accompanied his daughter on several visits, and he was a jovial guest that they enjoyed entertaining. However, underneath the pleasant visits and stories, the wolves were quite aware of what he was. Merkamou was a taiyoukai in his prime, one of the cardinal lords of Japan. What had happened to make him their enemy was still a bit of a mystery, but the wolves were pretty sure it had something to do with an exhausted Yuriko being hustled into Koga's chambers. Several of the wolves exchanged knowing glances while watching for attack.

When Merkamou appeared over the rise, he was walking alongside a fuming kitsune. The wolves looked at each other, completely confused, while Koga crossed his arms and turned his glare up another notch.

Shippou saw the wolf prince and his den, but the little hawk there were looking for was conspicuously absent. He started to march faster, pulling ahead of his lord. "Where the hell is Yuriko?"

"Inside, sleeping." Koga let one hand fall to his sword. "Away from selfish little brats."

The kitsune gathered himself to charge, but felt the wind start to toss his hair around. Wisely, he decided to take Merkamou's threat seriously. He stopped, matching Koga's glare with one of his own, and took a spectator's position in the exchange.

'I wish that my mate was alive to see this. It would have amused her greatly to see the devotion her daughter has inspired, and she would have taken great delight in beating the wolf to a bloody pulp for his presumptions.' The Southern Lord shoved the errant thought away, focusing on Koga's latest defiance. "And why have you hidden my daughter in your den? Do you wish for me to destroy your pack? Bring her back out immediately."

"She's resting. She couldn't even walk here, so I'm keeping her ass inside and resting whether she likes it or not."

Merkamou cocked an eyebrow, his forced calm losing its grip as the situation escalated. "You are forcing her?"

"Yeah, yeah, she'll beat the hell out of me later, but it's for her own good. She can't even defend herself against the new litter we have right now. She's going to get herself killed trying to jump in between us." Koga rolled his eyes. "But she'll probably break my arm again for this one."

"She may not have the opportunity. We have unfinished business, and you are not helping your case by locking my daughter up against her will." 

"You're really an overprotective, stubborn bastard. You know that, right?"

The hawk slammed his opponent to the ground, digging his talons into the wolf's throat. "You are an arrogant, dominating idiot."

Koga hauled back and slammed his elbow into Merkamou's nose, making the taiyoukai's grip loosen. He followed it with a hard shove that knocked his opponent away and leapt to his feet. "Actually going to get your own claws dirty this time, Merkamou? Not going to rely on your special taiyoukai powers?" 

Merkamou smiled, his eyes flashing crimson as blood trickled down his face. "I will enjoy tearing your heart out with my bare hands."

"Have to get there first."

The taiyoukai charged again, his fingers itching for the feel of tearing flesh and blood. Koga ducked and slammed his shoulder into Merkamou's stomach, his feet creating trenches in the dirt as he absorbed the force of the impact and drove the hawk to the ground. Something in his shoulder snapped, but Koga ignored it in favor of aiming a blow for his opponent's bleeding nose.

Merkamou twisted, the punch grazing off of his cheek while grabbing the back of Koga's neck. Blood ran under his talons as he used his grip to haul the wolf off of him. His other hand fisted and slammed into the wolf's face, causing his cheekbone to break and cutting the skin open. The wolf kicked out and landed a hit on Merkamou's chest. The hit was enough to loosen the taiyoukai's grip and buy the wolf his freedom. He immediately spun, landing a spinning kick on the stumbling taiyoukai and throwing him back.

The taiyoukai was up in an instant, slamming into the wolf and pinning him to the ground again. One hand pinned the wolf down by the throat, the other punched through his chest, shattering ribs and nearly reaching through to the ground. Koga snarled and sunk his fangs into the arm while it was still trapped within his own body. He twisted and ripped through the muscle with his teeth, shaking like a terrier on a rat. Merkamou punched him in the jaw to make him release, pulling his arm away.

Koga was in agony. Merkamou grabbed him by the hair, lifting his head up and glaring into his eyes. "You have lost. Yield."

"No." The prince swung again, trying to punch the taiyoukai in the nose where he was already injured, but the blow was blocked. Ignoring the pain, Koga yanked his head loose. Merkamou was left with hair and some scalp in his talons as the wolf grabbed him by the throat with his fangs, trying to rip through the arteries.

The hawk lord slammed his fist into the side of Koga's head, driving him to the ground in a heap. The wolf's eyes were not focusing correctly as he was rolled over by the irate hawk. Merkamou grabbed him by the shoulders, his talons digging in to the skin as he glared into the blurry eyes. "You have lost. Release her."

Koga blinked slowly. "No. She's mine to protect, even from you."

Merkamou shifted one hand to circle the wolf's throat. "She is not yours. She never was."

"Fuck you."

"You will die for taking her against her will, and I will enjoy listening to your last breath."

The wolf smiled, his voice nothing more then a whisper. "Knew you would. Doesn't matter. Couldn't have lived much longer without her, anyways."

The prince hit the ground. He blinked for a moment, trying to figure out what had happened. It took him a moment to focus on the hawk still crouched over him, staring at him like he was a very odd and frustrating puzzle. "What the hell?"

"You knew you were going to die."

Koga was suffering from blood loss, a punctured lung, a shattered cheekbone, and at least one concussion, but he somehow suspected this conversation would not make anymore sense if he was completely healthy. He continued to blink slowly at the hawk. "Yeah. Not a goal or anything."

"And you still took her."

The wolf slowly shook his head. "Been too long since you had a mate."

Merkamou hissed. "What does that mean?"

"You forgot. They're worth dying for."

"Of all the things. . . " The taiyoukai slowly stood, looking at his shredded arm. "And I wanted to kill you so very badly. I was so close."

Koga continued to stare. "Huh?"

Taking a deep breath, Merkamou looked down at the barely conscious wolf. "I will not kill you today, Koga. You sorely deserve it, and I would truly enjoy it, but I did tell my daughter that I would let you live. It looks as though I must stand by my word on this."

The wolves were starting to murmur in the background, and Koga started to feel hope that he would live through this.

"I give you permission to court my daughter, Prince Koga. Of course, if you ever hurt her, I will rip each of your limbs off slowly, and then drop you into the ocean."

Koga's heart leapt, even as the world started to spin dangerously from the adrenaline leaving his system. "What's the catch?"

"She is a treasure worth dying for. Treat her as one."

The world was going dark, but Koga no longer cared. It had all been worth it. "You've got a deal, Merkamou-sama."

----

Yuriko stretched slowly, luxuriating in the feeling of being in a pile of soft furs. 'I had almost forgotten how good this feels.' Her eyes focused on the stone walls around her, trying to puzzle back together just how she had ended up in Koga's den. When the memories came back to her, she suddenly flew up into a sitting position, looking around wildly. She had passed out not long after being hauled into the cave. Her father had been on his way, and Koga had been waiting for him outside.

"Welcome back, Yuriko-chan." Shippou was leaning against the wall, watching her.

"Shippou-kun, what happened? Where is Papa? Is Koga okay?"

The kitsune looked away, growling. "He'll live."

Yuriko scrambled free of her bed, frantic. "He will live? What did Papa do to him? Where is he?"

"He's probably still passed out in the main chamber. They were cleaning him up when I came in here to check on you." Shippou meet her gaze, his green eyes dark. "What the hell happened, Yuriko-chan? He kidnapped you!"

"He did not really kidnap me. Not completely." Yuriko hesitated, lingering when she saw the emotions playing across her closest friend's face. "He was worried about me."

"He. Kidnapped. You. He took you without your permission. That's what kidnapping is!" The kitsune surged to his feet, starting to pace. "I've never been so worried or pissed in my life!"

"Shippou-kun." The part of Yuriko's heart that had been in love with Shippou for most of her life fluttered.

"He shouldn't have taken you like that! He had no right!"

"If I would have fought him, he would have let me go. He only wants what is best for me! He is my friend!"

"He thinks he's a lot more then that, in case you didn't notice."

Yuriko blushed at Shippou's comment. "Well, I did notice. But he would never hurt me."

"He better not. He's damn lucky to be alive right now."

"Nani?" Yuriko spun towards the entrance of the chamber. "I have to check on him."

Shippou stepped forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her back around. "Why are you defending him? You deserve better then some barbarian."

"Do not call him that, Shippou-kun. He is not a barbarian."

"Sure acts like one."

"You are not acting like yourself, Shippou-kun. What is going on?"

The kitsune sighed and let go of Yuriko's arm. "I'm worried about you. I don't ever want to be scared like that again."

"You know he could not have gotten me out of the palace if I truly did not want to go."

"Funny, Merkamou-sama said the same thing." Shippou grinned before becoming sober again. "Why him, Yuriko-chan?"

Yuriko leaned against the wall, her escape delayed. "Why not? It is not like I have had suitors breaking down the palace gates."

Shippou moved so that he was standing just in front of her. "There are other options, besides him."

That small, traitorous part of Yuriko's heart fluttered again. "You do not want me. You said so yourself."

"No, I said I didn't see you that way. Five years ago." Shippou reached out to tuck a stray feather behind Yuriko's ear. "Things change."

"No. You do not simply get to announce that things change." The hawk pushed him away, moving away from the wall so that she could pace. "You cannot say that you only wish to be my friend and then change your mind!"

"What do you want? You brought it up, and then I started comparing all of those ladies at court to you, and they just couldn't measure up. None of them are like you."

Yuriko's eyes turned bitter. "I thought that you liked them that way."

"Would you listen to me?"

"No. I am going to go find Koga and make sure that Papa did not actually kill him. Then I am going to check Papa to make sure that he is not seriously injured. Then I am going to go calm down. I will not talk about this with you until after all three of these things have happened."

Shippou turned his head away. "Fine. We'll talk about this later."

Yuriko brushed past him, moving down the tunnel that connected Koga's chamber to the rest of the cave. Her head was spinning, and she was running away from Shippou at least as much as she was running towards Koga and her father. Each step was faster then the previous one, until she was dashing down the tunnel, her eyes frantic. The handful of wolves still inside of the den looked up when they heard her approach, and stared at her when she skid to a halt.

"Oh, no."

Koga was lying on a fur in the middle of the dirt floor, unconscious. There were bandages wrapped around his chest and shoulder, and one side of his face was a swollen mass of bruises and cuts. His breathing appeared labored, and the bandages on his chest were stained red. Yuriko approached slowly, her hand to her mouth. "Koga-kun. I never wanted this to happen."

The old wolf watching over the prince snickered. "Maybe he got some sense knocked into him."

"I doubt it."

Yuriko spun around to see her father leaning against the side of the cave. His throat and arm were bandaged, but he was upright and he was smiling at her. "Papa! What did you do to him?"

"Oh, do not worry yourself about me, aijou. I will heal. Thank you for your concern." Merkamou gave a dramatic sigh.

"I am glad to see that you will live to fight again, Papa. All right? Now, what did you do to Koga-kun?"

"Nothing too serious, daughter. He will live."

Yuriko settled against the wall next to her father, her eyes on the injured wolf. "Are you sure?"

"Hai. His head is much too thick for him to die so easily." Merkamou winced as he set his injured arm around his daughter's shoulders. "Your prince has sharp teeth. So, do you think you have caused me enough trouble for one day?"

"I am not sure. We shall see what mood Shippou-kun is in when he emerges."

"Of course. It is not enough that one male has kidnapped you, but you will also insist on having a jealous kitsune after you."

"This is not my fault."

"I suppose not. It is not your fault that you inherited your mother's charm, and tendency to attract trouble." Merkamou smiled at his daughter fondly.

"I believe you were the one called troublemaker, Papa." Yuriko leaned against her father's side with a sigh. "What happens now?"

"When the wolf awakens, he has my permission to court you."

Yuriko's eyes went wide, staring up at her father. "Really? You actually gave someone permission to court me?"

"He made a convincing case."

The little hawk's eyes went back to the unconscious wolf. "What did he do? How could he convince you?"

Merkamou chuckled. "I do not think it is my place to say. You can ask him for yourself when he wakes up. Besides, I am sure you will both have much to talk about. Since you are his woman and all."

Yuriko looked back up at her father's amused expression. "I will add that to the list of things that I must revenge once you and Koga are both healthy again."

"Of course." Merkamou's arm tightened around his daughter. "As always, aijou, whatever you wish for is yours."

"Arigato, Papa."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, there are still people reading. Cool! I'm not sure what's set my muse off, but I'm not questioning it at all. I'm tempted to think that it's because I started doing some of those theme contests on Live Journal. Kind of knocked her loose. Anyways, here's another chapter. Should be just one more after this. Told you this was a short story. And, for those of you asking (you know who you are), Kags, Sesshy, and those guys are not putting in an appearance in this story. They've got their own story in the works.

I still don't own them. Wish I did, but I don't. I'll cope.

----

"So, no shit, there we are. There's about six of us, and about twenty of them. And them were some of the biggest damn youkai I've ever seen. Ginta's got the damn scroll hidden in his furs, next to a really sensitive spot, the idiot, and these big guys just know it. They've got us surrounded. Koga looks over at me and says, 'Just let me handle this.' He walks over to the biggest bastard out there. Koga barely comes up to his waist. Our prince leans his head way back and yells, 'Do you know who I am?'"

Yuriko had an arm wrapped around her middle, trying to stop laughing long enough to breathe. "This was his great plan?"

"Oh, yeah." Ginta sucked in a breath between fits of laughter. "Of course, the big bastard says 'Nope'. Koga turns bright red and starts swearing up a storm. 'Whadda ya mean, you don't know who the fuck I am?' The whole time he's got his head cranked all the way back, since he's looking the guy in the crotch."

The hanyou looked over at Koga. "And you thought this was a good idea?"

"It sounded like a good idea at the time!"

The wolves howled with laughter as they lounged around a massive fire under a nearly full moon. It was no surprise that many of Koga's stories ended in the exact same way. Yuriko was wheezing with laughter, leaning against one of the four legged wolves for support. "Stop! I cannot take anymore!"

"Oh, no, princess. We're just getting started." A different wolf sat up and waved his hand. "I've known Koga since he just a little pup, and he went and got into a fight with the biggest of the four-legs, Shino. Shino delivered him to his mother, hauling him by the scruff of his neck like a runaway pup."

Koga groaned from the pile of furs his pack had set up for him by the fire. "Why are you still telling everyone about that, Haru? That was centuries ago!"

"Come on, it's a great story. Not like it was just one time, either. Shino was hauling you back to your mother until you got so big he had to drag you on the ground."

A large, grizzled wolf rolled onto his back and stretched out at Koga's side. The prince ruffled the old wolf's hair.

"Shino, correct?" Yuriko stretched over to help Koga scratch the wolf. "Are you still available for work?"

Shino twisted so that he was looking up at the hawk with a lopsided wolf grin.

"I think we will become excellent friends, Shino."

Koga leaned over to give Shino a long look. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side, mutt?"

"You know Shino wants what's best for you, Koga." Hakkaku tossed his daughter in the air and caught her, despite his mate's protests.

"The hell he does. Anyone can buy him with a hunk of venison."

Merkamou grinned from the other side of the fire. "If my daughter does not have work for you, Shino, I do have some nobles that I would to love to have disciplined. Your price sounds quite reasonable."

Shino sat up, with his ears perked.

One of the wolves snorted. "He's gone mercenary!"

"Mangy wolves."

Yuriko gave the kitsune a long look. "Behave yourself, Shippou-kun."

Shippou mumbled something unintelligible and looked away, arms crossed.

"Okay, then. Some one is up past their bed time." Yuriko pushed herself to her feet, giving the four-leg she had been sitting with one last pat. "Come on, Shippou-kun. Let us get you settled for the night."

"I'm not a little kid, Yuriko-chan."

"I know, but you still look very tired after flying here with Papa and all of today's excitement." The hanyou held out her hand with a smile. "Please?"

Shippou groaned. "You know I can't say no when you use those eyes."

"I know, which is why I use them."

The kitsune was easily pulled to his feet, and Yuriko herded him inside. The wolves asked if he was getting a bed time story as well, and she had to grab her friend by the scruff of the neck and haul him inside. "Why do you let them get to you like that?"

"I didn't start it. They're just looking for a chance to fight with me."

"You are being absurd. You are usually the friendliest being I have ever met."

"Wolves are annoying."

With barely a thought, Yuriko tripped her friend and set him none too gently in a pile of furs. "Shippou-kun, you are my best friend, but I am telling you just this once to grow up."

The hawk found herself flat on her back, tossed and pinned by Shippou. "I taught you that trick. What makes you think it's going to work on me?"

Yuriko bucked and knocked him off, laughing. "It did catch you off guard."

Shippou caught her around the waist and pinned her arms to her sides, kneeling on the floor behind her. "You're just too devious for your own good."

"You only say that when it is turned against you."

"Hell yes. I taught you everything you know. How dare you turn against your master?"

"Master?" Yuriko broke his grip and tossed him over her shoulder, putting him back on the furs again with a loud thud. "Remind me that we need to establish who the master is and who the student is tomorrow. I will not have you complaining that you were too tired, Shippou-sensei."

"We shall see, my student." Shippou snatched one of Yuriko's legs out from underneath her, sending her to the ground. Panting, he looked down at her flushed, smiling face. "Yuriko-chan, you can't stay here."

She let one eyebrow pop up. "And why not?"

"What am I going to do without you around? Are you really going to leave me to my own devices? We've been together forever! Who's going to wrestle with me and help me figure out new moves, or raid the kitchens after everyone's asleep, or stay up all night making up constellations with me?"

"You are overreacting. You go to visit Katsuro, and I go on trips with Papa. We do fine apart, and it is not as though I am dying."

"But it's always been the two of us in the end!"

"Shippou-kun . . . "

"You have to come home."

"Why?"

"Purely selfish reasons."

Yuriko's eyes flew wide in shock when Shippou's lips touched hers. He was pressed against her, his hair escaping to fall around her. After so many years, Shippou was kissing her. Her hands tightened around his arms as her eyes betrayed her and closed. His lips moved in a soft, inviting motion against her own, and her world tilted to the side so sharply she thought she would fall off.

Suddenly Yuriko jerked away, leaving Shippou alone in a tangle of limbs. She tore out of the cave, through the startled wolves, and on into the night. Too much had changed. Her mind could not keep up and her heart was aching. 'Why now? Why is he doing this when I had finally let him go? Just a few years ago I would have thrown myself into his arms and lived happily ever after. Now . . . '

Thoughts of Koga danced through her head. There was no doubt to what he wanted, or his intentions. He wanted Yuriko in a way that she had never experienced before. 'Why do I have to choose?'

Hidden in the trees, Yuriko looked down at the still lake. The moon shone on the black water. It was a picture of perfect tranquility. She wanted to tear it all apart with her talons. 'Damn them both for their timing!'

"Aijou?"

'Of course he followed me.' Yuriko turned to look at her father. "Hai, Papa?"

"Do not 'Hai, Papa' me. What happened." Merkamou walked up to her, looking her over carefully.

"I had a talk with Shippou."

"A talk?" Merkamou leaned in close to his daughter. "I do not have the nose that Sesshoumaru has, but I can tell that you did not just talk."

"Papa, when have you ever known me and Shippou to have an argument without it turning physical?"

"True." Merkamou backed away. "Then explain why you ran out."

Yuriko turned away, toying with the ends of her hair. "He does not want me to stay."

"Not surprising. You two are quite close."

"Oh, this is awkward. Papa, were you aware that I had feelings for Shippou?"

"Of course." Merkamou gave her hair a tug. "I am not blind, aijou."

"And he did not return my feelings." Yuriko sighed, letting go of her hair. "Until now."

"Nani?" Merkamou paused, then grinned. "I knew that he was jealous!"

"Focus, Papa."

"Of course. Continue."

"He wants to be with me now. After he said that he did not see me that way, now he wants me to leave Koga and be with him!"

"And what did you say?"

"The first time I told him that he could not just change his mind like that. Just now I said nothing." Yuriko sank to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I ran away."

Merkamou sat next to her, his shoulder barely brushing against her as they both looked at the lake. Silence stretched between them for several long minutes while he scrambled for a way to help her. "What do you wish for, aijou?"

"A few years ago, I would have said Shippou. Two days ago, I would have said Koga. Now I do not know."

"What does your heart want?"

Yuriko paused. "I am not sure."

The Southern Lord chuckled and gave his daughter a poke. "Always charging in to a fight, even when you do not know what it is you are fighting for."

"Papa, this is serious!"

"Precisely, my dearest. I suspect that your heart has already made a choice. You have been too busy trying to make things as complicated as possible to even hear what that choice is."

"None of this is my fault." Yuriko threw a rock, expertly skipping it across the lake.

"But it is your choice."

"And why is it that you are suddenly so eager to see me settled after keeping the males away for so long?"

Merkamou pointed up to the sky. "See the moon?"

"Hai."

"If you wished for it, I would present the moon to you on a silver chain. Whatever you wish for, aijou." Merkamou let his hand drop and turned his face towards his daughter. "But you have to know what you want, first. When you do not, I simply keep you safe. Or, perhaps I should say, I attempt to."

"Papa . . . "

"No. You should not have worked that hard, and I should have noticed. I am so sorry, Yuriko-chan."

"Papa, it was my choice."

"Never again. Do you hear me?"

Yuriko rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Hai, Papa."

"Excellent. Now the only thing left for you to do is to choose between the two lords fighting for your affections."

"Ugh. Do I have to think about them?"

Merkamou have his daughter another poke. "I thought the point was to not think anymore. I thought the point was to find out what your heart wants."

"Whichever way I choose, I lose." Yuriko sagged against her father's shoulder. "What would you do, Papa?"

"I would not be interested in either of them, daughter."

"Eww!" Bolting upright, Yuriko gave her father a solid smack. "Papa!"

"Oh, so you wish for advice now. Damn, I wish my merlin was here to deal with this one."

"Me too."

Merkamou sighed, tugging his daughter back to rest against his shoulder. "I suppose you will have to make do with me. How do you feel for Shippou now?"

"I am . . . confused. He is my best friend. I wanted to be more for most of my life, but he never saw me. I think I gave up on him."

"And Koga?"

Yuriko blushed, ducking her head to hide behind hair and feathers. "He is rash, demanding, arrogant, rude . . . and fun, exciting, supportive. He always seems to be proud of me. I am not even sure why, but he is so proud of the way I fight. And he is the first male to dare your wrath so that he can be with me."

"He knew I would kill him. He was expecting to die for taking you, but he did it anyways. He said that you were worth dying for."

A tear slid down Yuriko's cheek. "He said that?"

"Hai."

"I thought he was truly expecting to win."

"No, aijou. He was expecting to be killed, but if there was a chance he wanted to take it." Merkamou hissed, clenching one hand into a fist. "And I so wanted to kill him until he said that."

"Arigato, Papa."

"He reminded me a bit too much of myself for a moment."

Yuriko giggled, wiping away the moisture on her face. "You did not kidnap Mama."

"I did not have to. Kagome was more then willing to assist." Merkamou hugged his daughter's shoulders. "He loves you, Yuriko-chan."

"And Shippou?"

"I think he loves you, too, but I doubt even he knows what he is feeling. I am beginning to think that he is too young for you."

"Papa, he is older then me."

"In years, perhaps, but you have always been so very mature. Your best friend has a lot of catching up to do."

Yuriko nodded, letting her head return to its previous position on her father's shoulder. "Perhaps. Can we stay here for awhile? It is so peaceful."

"Of course, aijou."

----

"What the hell?"

Koga watched Yuriko go running by, her face hidden by her hair. "How the hell am I supposed to chase her when I'm fucked up like this?"

The Southern Lord turned into a ball of flame and took off after his daughter.

"Guess that takes care of that." Haru looked back towards the cave, his expression dark. "What set her off?"

Koga growled, and it was echoed by Shino. "I'll give you one guess."

"Where'd Yuriko go?" Shippou skid to halt, suddenly faced with an unhappy wolf pack.

The prince sat up, a hand pressed to his chest. "She's with her precious Papa. What the fuck did you do?"

Shippou stuck his nose in the air. "Nothing."

"The hell you didn't. Something happened with you and Yuriko, and I want to know what!"

A female voice cut in. "So do I, for that matter."

Koga fell back into the furs. "Your timing sucks, Ayame!"

"Well, when one of my princes sends a message that he's taking a mate, I come out to see him." Ayame jumped down from the top of the cave, landing in the circle of light around the fire. "Unless I'm really confused, shouldn't your mate be with you, and not flirting with other males?"

"She's not his mate!" Shippou stepped closer to the red headed wolf. "Hang on a second. Ayame?"

The wolf in question looked Shippou over. "And who are you?"

"It's you! Perfect! Koga's kidnapped a new mate. Get him!"

There was dead silence, then the wolves started to howl with laughter. Koga was trying to stop, his hands against the hole in his chest, but he was still wheezing. "You are so behind, runt."

Ayame shook her head. "I gave up on Koga a long time ago. And good riddance."

"Hey!"

"Turns out that I can rule the wolf tribes on my own, no male needed." The wolf queen tossed her long, red hair back behind her shoulder. "Which brings me right back to the part where you said you have a mate, Koga."

"Well . . . " Koga squirmed under his queen's glare. "I might have been a bit quick on that one."

Shippou advanced on Koga again. "She's not yours, so just shut the hell up!"

Ayame walked over to Koga, concern in her eyes. "You look like you got run over by a herd of horses. What the hell happened to you?"

"Long story." Koga let his head fall back and his eyes slide closed.

"Is this about your mate again?"

"Damn right it is." The kitsune was standing over Koga now, clenching his fists. He never even noticed it when Ayame moved. He was thrown through the air and slammed into the side of the cave.

"Don't threaten one of my wolves, kitsune." Ayame was advancing on Shippou, her fangs flashing in the fire light. "Who the hell are you, anyways? How do you know me?"

"I'm Shippou. I was there when Koga was courting Kagome, the miko." He carefully pulled away from the rock wall he had landed against. "I'm a Southern lord."

"Really. Remind me to talk to Merkamou about keeping his lords in line while in my territory." Ayame turned away, clearly dismissing the kitsune. "So, when are we expecting your possible mate back?"

Koga opened his eyes, none too thrilled that this conversation was still going. "How the hell would I know? No one's got control of her, least of all me."

Ayame knelt down next to her prince, raising one eyebrow. "I think I like her already."

"You would. She'll probably be the only one who gives me more headaches then you."

"You sound like a wolf in love, Koga."

Ginta gave a quick bow, but did not even attempt to hide his mischievous grin. "It better be love, Ayame-sama. Just look at what her father did to him!"

"It is impressive work. I like the part with the cheekbone in particular." Ayame's taunting voice belied the gentle fingers that turned Koga's head in the firelight. "Are there any injuries I should actually worry about? Should I be looking for a replacement? Perhaps Ginta and Hakkaku are ready to take the tribe on."

"Hey, I'll give it a try!" Ginta's declaration was met with a chorus of hisses and some thrown rocks, including one from Hakkaku. "It was her idea, what's everyone getting mad at me for?"

"'Cause they have too much sense to follow your dumb ass." Koga tugged his chin away from the red headed wolf. "I'll be up by tomorrow. No reason to get their hopes up, Ayame."

"I'll hold you to that." Settling in to an empty spot closer to the fire, Ayame looked around the lounging wolves. "So, I guess this means I'm stuck waiting for your lovely mate."

"She's not his . . ." Shippou trailed off when he noticed the nasty glare being directed at him from Ayame.

"That's what I thought." The queen's glare evaporated, to be replaced by a friendly smile. "So long as I'm here, how are things in the plains, Koga?"

----

"Aijou."

"Not yet, Papa. I will be up soon. Promise."

"Aijou."

"Oh, just let me sleep in some more. And who left the windows open, it is bright in here."

"And what windows would those be, Yuriko-chan?"

Gold eyes slowly opened. Her vision was obscured by a screen of black hair and feathers, but she could see enough to notice she was most definitely not in her room. "Huh?"

"You may wake up earlier then me by habit, but you still take quite a while to truly become aware of your surroundings." Merkamou's shoulder shook as he laughed. "Up, daughter. The wolves will begin to think that we have been eaten. While they may say good riddance to me, I think they would grieve for you."

"Did I sleep through the whole night out here?"

"Evidently, you did. Do you feel better?"

Yuriko slowly took stock of her body, and realized that she had more energy then she had felt in quite some time. "Hai, Papa. Despite the fact that I slept on the ground, I do feel better."

"Wonderful. Up you go, little one. I do not want to be responsible for Koga doing something rash and making his injuries worse." Merkamou stood and easily pulled his daughter along with him.

"And you still do not feel bad for injuring him so badly?"

"No. Why, should I?"

"You are impossible, Papa."

The hawk lord gave his daughter an injured look. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know quite well what I mean."

Yuriko squealed when her father tossed her up over his shoulder and set off through the trees.

"Put me down, Papa! You put me down right now! I am over two hundred years old! Do not haul me around like I'm sixty again! Are you listening to me?"

"Of course not, but I am impossible. Or so I am told."

"You would not dare. You would not dare carry me back like this!"

Merkamou continued to walk towards the den where the wolves were starting to move about. "And why not?"

"Put me down!"

"Ah, it looks like Koga is back on his feet." Merkamou spotted the wolf prince standing outside of the den, looking rather amused, and talking to a red headed female. One that looked quite familiar. "Looks as though your prince has company."

"Nani?" Yuriko struggled to peek around her father's side. "Who is that?"

"An old friend. I should not be surprised she is here, since her prince has been causing problems."

Ayame, for her part, was standing with her mouth hanging open. "Her? You kidnapped _that_ Yuriko? Have you lost your mind?! Merkamou-sama, thank you for not killing my idiot prince. I had no idea that he was talking about your daughter when he said the name Yuriko."

"Of course, Ayame-san. I would never suspect you of being involved in something that could have so easily become a political disaster. It is not your style. How have you been? I have not seen you in many years." Merkamou easily swung his daughter down so that she was standing on her own feet, hair standing on end and borrowed kimono rumpled. "I do not believe you have had the opportunity to meet my daughter, Yuriko."

'I am either still asleep and having a nightmare, or I am in hell. What else could explain the fact that I just met the wolf queen like this?' Remembering her manners, Yuriko bowed politely. "Ayame-sama."

"Yuriko-san." Ayame was not even subtle in her examination of the Southern Lord's only daughter. "I'll admit, she's not what I expected for you, Koga. Who would've thought you would pick a Southern princess?"

The hanyou's eyes narrowed. Ayame was too clever to say anything that Yuriko could openly protest, but there was something about the way she called her princess that set her on edge.

Koga ignored the red head and walked over to Yuriko. She was struggling to make her hair lie down neatly again, and he reached up to assist her with a smile. Leaning close to her ear, he whispered, "Are you okay now? Did Papa take care of everything?"

Yuriko whispered back, "Hai, Koga-kun. Arigato."

Merkamou gave Ayame his most charming smile. "I am hoping that there is still the opportunity for breakfast. Would you care to join me? I would enjoy the opportunity to share the latest scandals of the Northern court."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Merkamou-sama." Ayame returned his smile, falling into step with him. "When did we last see each other? Was it just after that rebellion, about fifty years ago?"

Yuriko watched them walk away, remembering the rather cold look she had gotten from the red head. "I do not think that your queen likes me."

"That's just because she doesn't know you. She's got this thing against females that grow up in royal families. Thinks they're all worthless. Most of the time she's right, but you know you never follow the rules." Koga smoothed the last lock into place. "Your hair's all set now, princess. Feeling up for some food?"

"Certainly." Yuriko started to follow after her father, but paused when Koga faltered and stopped. "Koga-kun?"

"I'm just gonna say this, even though I'm probably going to regret it. Whatever you do, I'll be here for you. Even if you pick that annoying, selfish brat, you'll always be a part of this pack. Okay? I don't want you to feel like . . . I don't know. I'm not good at this shit."

Yuriko turned back around, and gave him a small smile. "Arigato, Koga-kun. It means more then you will ever know to hear that."

Koga's heart lurched. He was not sure how to take that. "So, uh, are you going to straighten things out with the kitsune? You know, one way or the other? He's kind of making the pack nuts with his pacing and mumbling."

"Hai. I will straighten out everything today."

"Made your choice then, huh?"

"Hai."

Heart pounding in his chest, Koga started to inch towards her, watching her expression closely. "I'm not trying to push. I'm really not. But, am I getting good news or bad news?"

"Which do you think you are getting?"

"I'm having a hell of a time guessing right now, Yuriko-chan. I mean, you didn't take off in the night with your Papa and the kitsune, so I think I'm still in the running, but you're really hard to predict. I'm hoping that it means something that you're standing here talking to me and not off looking for him."

Yuriko started to close the distance between them. "You are nervous, Koga-kun."

"I am not!" Koga saw the expression on the hawk's face, and sighed. "Oh, fine, I am. You'd be nervous too if you were in my spot."

"Stop being nervous."

"Not until I know that you're staying right here where you belong."

"Stop being nervous."

"Arguing with me isn't going to help, Yuriko-chan. I can be just as damn nervous as I want until I know . . . "

Yuriko grabbed onto Koga's shoulders and shook him. Hard. "Listen to me. Stop. Being. Nervous."

Koga stared at her, then his eyes slowly lit up. "Really?"

"Really."

"Woohoo!"

Yuriko found herself being tossed into the air, then caught and spun around by a delighted wolf. "Koga-kun!"

The wolf pulled her up tight against him, burying her face in his hair. "I'll make sure you never regret this, Yuriko-chan. I'll promise on anything you want. I'll make damn sure you're happy."

"Because wolves know how to take care of a woman, right?"

"Damn right they do." Koga pulled her chin up with his index finger, looking into her eyes. "And you're my woman."

Yuriko snuggled into his chest. "Hai, Koga-kun. I am your woman."

"Yuriko-chan!"

The hanyou thumped her head against Koga's chest. "He really is a bit over protective, ne?"

"What, you're just now figuring this out?"

"I was a bit suspicious." Yuriko turned her head away from Koga's sensitive ears. "Hai, Papa!"

"Quit messing around with the wolf and come get something to eat!" Merkamou grinned at them from the den, surrounded by the pack who had been blatantly staring at the scene unfolding.

Koga leaned down to whisper in her ear. "If we ignore him, will he go away?"

Yuriko shook her head. "No. He is far too stubborn for that. It will be for the best if we just go in now. We can finish this conversation later."

"Damn it. Okay, okay, we can go in." Koga caught Yuriko's hand and tugged her along. The pack was disappearing back into the cave now, probably helping themselves to breakfast before the hunting and foraging parties when out for the day. Left alone in the entrance was Shippou. "Ah, hell. This isn't going to end well."

The hanyou took a deep breath next to him, worrying her lip.

"I can take care of him, if you want, Yuriko-chan."

"No." Yuriko gave Koga's hand a squeeze before releasing it. "I will talk to him."

"Are you sure?"

Yuriko made shooing gestures with her hands. Koga walked past Shippou, giving the kitsune a warning glare, before disappearing inside. Slowly, the kitsune walked up to his best friend.

"Shippou-kun, we need to talk."

----


End file.
